Planet Glacier
Planet Glacier is a planet in M78 in Furnozilla's Continuity and a few other universes. It is Ultraman Blizzard's home planet. Appearance Overground Planet Glacier is an icy planet with many mountains and oceans. 60% of the planet is covered in an ocean that is, surprisingly, not frozen. This is because there are thousands of active volcanoes underwater, keeping the ocean from freezing. The rest of the planet is snowy mountains and plains. It is important to mention the massive icebergs floating in the ocean, as they are big enough to house a city for Ultras. Underground Beneath the surface of Planet Glacier, there are many caverns dug from black rock. More than 90 different types of valuable gemstone have been discovered in the planet's underground areas. There are also several underground oceans rich in saltwater. Moon A moon of size comparable to the one of Earth's moon orbits Glacier. It is a light purple colour with several large mountains. It lacks an atmosphere and thus no living organisms have been found there. Places of Interest - Furnozilla's Continuity= * Shrine of Ogma ': A mysterious shrine that is home to a strange being. Its creator is a mystery, but it can be assumed they regretted creating the shrine and the being inside, and thus sealed it away. Outside the shrine are carvings warning anyone not to approach the shrine. *'Mines : Ultras have regular mining operations in order to discover new energy sources. Strangely, Ultras whose family tree has worked on the mines tend to have increased resistance to the cold and white patches across their bodies. Meanwhile Ultras that don't step outside of Ultra Megalopolis are indistinguishable from Land of Light Ultras. *'The Great Fire' : A large crimson cave with fire bursting from the ground. It was created by the Alien Lava as a secret base of operation during their war with the Alien Frostus. It has since been abandoned though it remains active. It is theorized that a species of microscopic thermophiles inhabit it. - Kit's Continuity= * Ruins of Giants: In this continuity, the planet's surface occasionally contains frozen and partially buried ruins of some sort of ancient Ultra civilization. The most complete set of ruins is actually somewhat habitable, as Snowy often sleeps there. * Base Origin: A quarter of the way across the planet from Glacier City is a base built into a cave, owned by a group of aliens. Valuable ores can be found in the cave, including Glacium, and one of the members of the group, a Chibu, even used them to supercharge his mech suit. * Grigio Nest: Located deep underground, out of reach of even Base Origin, is the Grigio colony. }} History Planet Glacier of M78 was a planet Ultras feared due to its harsh environment and its freezing cold temperatures. Their powers were extremely negated there and even the most powerful Ultras were useless upon entering it. Fearing that some other alien species might be planning something in the planet without them knowing about it, a group of volunteers were sent to live there in hopes of their descendants evolving with the ability to resist the cold. It was mostly scientists, studying Ultra evolution, and miners that went to live there. Sadly, many Ultras passed away and were never found there. It wasn't until recently that Ultraman Blizzard was born and it was proven that Ultras were beginning to evolve to resist the cold, but only those whose families had worked in the mines. Furnozilla's Continuity The Thermal Clash Long before Ultras had arrived on the planet, the ruling race was the Alien Frostus who had developed a great civilisation. Unfortunately, their time was cut short when they clashes with the Alien Lava of Planet Lava roughly 500,000 years ago. After a series of battles, the two alien races settled their differences with a truce. However the damage had been done. Both civilisations had suffered greatly, the Lava were capable of rebuilding theirs, but the Frostus weren't so lucky. They were forced to move to a similar planet to Glacier, which they dubbed "Planet Frostus". Kit's Continuity Though the origins of the Ultras' settlement on Planet Glacier's counterpart in the Central Space Universe are largely the same, no success has yet been found in adapting to the cold. Instead, a single Ultra, apparently native to the planet and seemingly unrelated to the colonists, proves that Ultras have evolved the trait before. He seems to have a connection to the ruins present across the planet in this continuity. Inhabitants - Furnozilla's Continuity= *'Alien Frostus (formerly)' : A race of ice giants and the original rulers of the planet, they were forced to abandon it after their war with the Alien Lava left their civilisation in ruins. * Gobnu Ogma : A mechanical monster that lies in the Shrine of Ogma, its origins are unknown. It is presumably over 500,000 years old and has been sleeping inside the shrine for most of them. The carvings outside its shrine claim that once it awakens, it shall destroy all life on the planet and then move on to another planet to destroy. * Great Northern Beasts : A group of artificial kaiju created by combining the DNA of normal kaiju with the crystals on the planet. ** Northern Gomora : A white Gomora with ice crystals for horns and nails. ** Northern Vision Dragon : A white Vision Dragon with a more flat head, it has ice crystals for horns and at the end of its tail. Its mouth has needle-like teeth. ** Northern Gudon : A white Gudon with light blue veins. Its whips are much thinner and resemble thorned vines. ** Northern Rezaito : A Rezaito that is blue instead of red. Ice crystals replace its tentacles. ** Northern Pandon : A white Pandon with small ice crystals throughtout its body. Its heads are separated like King Pandon. ** King Northern Gomora : A fusion of Northern Gomora and Northern Vision Dragon. It looks like a more ferocious Northern Gomora with curved horns, spikes in its elbows and knees, larger claws and the Vision Dragon as its tail. * Snowman Frosty (briefly): A snowman who a random Ultra kid built one day. At some point later, a random top hat fell on him, bringing him to life. Amazed at his own birth, he went to Ultra Megalopolis and roamed the streets yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!", resulting in panic from some and weird looks from others, which made him sad, resulting in him leaving Planet Glacier. He briefly stopped on its moon to fight an Aroza before heading off in search of the Land of Parodies. - Kit's Continuity= * "Snowy": A wandering Ultra who guides visitors to the planet. Snowy doesn't know how he got here or even his own real name. Like Blizzard, he is resistant to the cold; maybe they're alternate universe counterparts? * Grigio: Deep beneath the planet's surface, a colony of Grigios have settled. It is unknown how long they have been down there, as they almost never come up to the surface. They were only recently discovered by the Ultras. ** Grigio Regina: The Queen of the colony, she is mainly inactive and stays in her chamber. ** Grigio Bone: The most common Grigio, the workers of the colony. ** Grigio King: Enhanced versions of Grigio Bone, they are the soldiers of the colony. * "Old Man" Hyozan: A single Hyozan, the oldest organism on the planet, continuously wanders its surface, neutral towards all and generally not caring what others do, letting creatures climb him and even live in the caves in his body. He occasionally provides Snowy with advice. He claims to have been the one who fought Grigio Regina and trapped her underground long ago. * Base Origin Alliance: The group of aliens who operate out of Base Origin. ** Alien Temperor Monalis: TBA ** Alien Deathre Skelan: TBA ** Alien Groza Fryste: TBA ** Alien Chibu Craino: TBA ** Alien Iyros Trageda: TBA ** Moetaranga Xert: TBA * Tyrant (Dual Element): Three bioweapons created by the Base Origin Alliance, they turned on their creators but were teleported away before they could destroy them. All three now freely roam the planet. Apparently, they are the Lightning Universe's counterparts to the Great Northern Beasts. * Pridesm (temporarily): A monster from space that has been forced to take refuge on the planet for an unknown reason. It appears to be after the tower in Glacier City. - Flurr's Continuity= * Glacial Necronix: : The guardian of the planet, its relation to the original Necronix is unclear. }} Category:Furnozilla Category:Fan Locations Category:Planets Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Kit's Continuity Category:Ultraman Snowy